HTF truth or dare fanfic
by FoxxyUnited12
Summary: My first HTF truth or dare fanfic.Plz add your own truth or dares like they do in other truth or dare fanfics.ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my first HTF truth or dare fanfic!If you dont know about any of my OC's,just read my fanfic 'My HTF OCs'.Except Foxxy,you can find out about her on my !**

Foxxy:*puts on favourite lime green T-shirt*

Dave(Foxxy's younger brother,a porcipine):*comes into Foxxy's room*Where are we going?

Foxxy:I've already told you,it's a SURPRISE!Now get ready,or we'll be late.

Dave:Ok,ok,ok.*goes to room*

_Later,at breakfast..._

Foxxy's mom:So,Foxxy dear,here's your lunch box,packed with 2 african cherries(my FAVOURITE fruit),and some oreos.

Foxxy:Thanks mum.

_After breakfast..._

Foxxy and Dave:*stand in front of a huge gate*

Dave:Now what?

Foxxy:This.*presses button on opens*

Both:*walk into the light*

_Inside..._

Dave:WOAH!*stares in awe at the place*

Foxxy:Yup,all our friends are here!Flaky,Flippy,Giggles,Handy,Petunia and so 's a truth or dare fanfic,Dave!

Dave:Truth or dare?!Cool!

Foxxy:*walks up stage and grabs a microphone*May I please have your attention.

Everyone except Foxxy:*stop chattering and laughing and giggling*

Foxxy:Thank ,WELCOME TO THE ULTIMATE TRUTH OR DARE GAME!

Everyone except Foxxy:*cheers*

Foxxy:*looks at reviewers*To help this fanfic,plz add your own truths and dares.

Evil:Can we start the game yet?

Foxxy:NO!*shoots him in the head with a paint ball gun*

Flippy and Splendid:woah...


	2. My first dares!

Foxxy:Welcome back to the truth or dare fanfic!WE GOT OUR FIRST DARES!

Evil:Finally,we can start this stupid game!

Foxxy:THIS GAME ISN'T STUPID!*shoots him in the head with paintball gun*

Everyone:...

Foxxy:Ok,who would get the letters for me?

Flaky,Flippy,Handy,Lumpy and Evil:*raise their hands(except Handy who raised his nubs)

,meeine,minee...EVIL!

Evil:YES!*goes to get letters*

_5 minutes later..._

Evil:*comes back with letters and covered in blood*

Foxxy:How long does it take you to just GET SOME LETTERS?!

Evil:Sorry.*hands her letters*

Foxxy:I am very curious,WHY are you covered in blood?

Evil:I dont know,I simply went to get the letters and when I was coming back I noticed I was covered in blood!

Everyone:*looks at Cuddles,who was holding a wand*

Cuddles:*hides wand behind back*

Foxxy:Ok,ONLY TWO LETTERS?!COME ON PEOPLE!Anyway...*opens letter*

Flaky:*stares at Foxxy,who is staring at the letter with wide eyes*What's wrong,Foxxy?

Foxxy:*points at letter*Its from JosiePink64,and she sent like,A BAZILLION DARES!

Sniffles:Is there a word like 'bazillion'?

Foxxy:Shut it,brainiac.*shoots him with paintball gun*Since JosiePink64 dares are too many,lets do some in this chapter then the rest in the next.

**JosiePink64**

**I have a lot of truths and dares.**

**Lifty n Shifty:Do you believe in ghosts?**

**Nutty and Flaky:Go on a date at the sweets shop!**

**Cuddles and Giggles:KISS!**

**Russell: How long have you been a pirate?**

**Foxxy and Lifty:Do you like GoGoRiki?Look up GoGoRiki if you dont know what it is.**

**Shifty: If you had a son named Shifty Jr,how would you react?**

**Shifty and Pop:Who's a better father?**

**Mime: Can you write your favourite colour on a piece of paper?**

**Splendid and Splendont: Are you brothers or friends?**

Foxxy:Ok,we will have to stop the JosiePink64's truth or dares ,Lift,Shift?

Lifty n Shifty:No,we dont.

Foxxy:Well,you guys will see in the NEXT chapter!Ok,Nutty and Flaky,do your part.

Flippy:NO!Flaky is my girlfriend!

Foxxy:Sorry Flip,but a dares a 2 have only 2 minutes to come ?

Nutty and Flaky:OK

_5 minutes later..._

Foxxy and Flippy:WHAT'S TAKING THEM SO LONG?!

Everyone:*go and spies on Nutty and Flaky at the sweet shop*

Nutty and Flaky:*are making out*

Flippy:NOOOOOOOOO!*then sees Flaky's eyes are swirling as if she was hypnotized*

Russell:Is Flaky...hypnotized?

Foxxy:*bursts in,interupting Flaky and Nutty's sweet moment*NUTTY!UNHYPNOTIZE FLAKY NOW!

Nutty:NEVER!*attacks Foxxy*

_Afetr fighting,back at the auditorium..._

Foxxy:*clothes torn*Ok,Nutty's dare didnt go so ,Cuddles and Giggles,kiss.

Cuddles:OK,but first can I know WHY you always say OK?

Foxxy:Dont know,Dont care.

Cuddles:OK,but fir...

Giggles:*grabs Cuddles and kisses him*

Cuddles:*eyes widen so much they pop right out of their sockets*

Giggles:*screams*

Russell:Iv'e been pirate since I was in my mums womb!

Foxxy:What about your hook?

Russell:It gave her womb some scratches...

Everyone:0_o

Foxxy and Lifty:I dont know what GoGoRiki is...

Handy:Go look it up then.

Foxxy:OK*goes to look up GoGoRiki*

Foxxy:*comes back*I'm not done with the research,but I found out GoGoRiki is for kids 3-8 years old!How old IS JosiePink64 anyway?*goes back to research with Lifty*

Lifty:*comes back*All the characters names end with 'riki'.Ok,were done researching.

Foxxy:*appears beside Lifty in a puff of pink smoke*

Lifty:How'd you do that?

Foxxy:Shifty,if you had a son named Shifty Jr,how would you react?

Shifty:I would treat him like I was never his parent.I would treat him badly.

Foxxy:WE'LL see about that!*snaps finger and Shifty Jr appears*

Shifty:HE'S SOOOO CUTE!*hugs his son*

Shifty Jr:*hugs him back*

Foxxy:OK,everyone lets take a vote to see who's a better or Pop.

_5 minutes of voting..._

Foxxy:Looks like out of 1,000 people,Pop got 2 votes and Shifty got 998!

Shifty:I win!

Pop:I FAILED YOU CUB!*cries on Cubs shoulder*

Cub:Daddy still loved*hugs him*

Everyone:Awwww

Mime:*takes some paper and writes favourite colours on it**gives it to Foxxy*

Foxxy:Mime's favourite colours are blue,violet,purple..HOT PINK?!

Mime:*shrugs*

Foxxy:Splendid and Splendont?

Splendid and Splendont:We ARE twin brothers but were enemies,not friends!

Foxxy:Ok,sorry CartoonLover1234,but your dares have to be seen in the next !

Everyone:BYE!


	3. The game commences

Foxxy:Hello!Were back with more drama and dares!

Sniffles:And truths!

Foxxy:*shoots him in head with paintball gun*Now its time to continue JosiePink64's dares.

**Nutty:Eat a giant chocolate bar!**

**Disco Bear:Drink some orange juice then do a spit take(because it's funny)**

**Sniffles:Eat some berries(and tell me if you liked them)**

**Flippy and Evil:Whats your opinion on GoGoriki(Warning:Dont hate GoGoRiki)**

**Foxxy:I hate Gravity Falls(because it is a rip off of GoGoRiki and it doesn't make any sense!)Do you hate Gravity Falls?**

**Lumpy:Plz play with this rubber ducky(because it's awesoumly cute)**

**Cub:Is it true your the best baby ever?**

Foxxy:That is enough dares and we will continue the reamaining in the next chapter.

Nutty:YAY!*eats giant choco bar**chokes and dies*

Foxxy:Ok,Disco Bear?

Disco Bear:Whats a spit take?

Foxxy:Ask Mr. Brainy over there.*points at Sniffles*

Sniffles:Even I dont know!

Foxxy:Ok,lets skip eat these berries.*throws berries at Sniffles*

Sniffles:*eats berries*THEY TASTE SO GOOD!CAN I HAVE MORE?

Foxxy:*throws more berries at Sniffles*

Sniffles*eats berries*

Flippy and Evil:Were too lazy to look up GoGoRiki.

Foxxy:I LOVE Gravity Falls!It's so epic and funny!Come on,JosiePink64,watch it and see if you like it!

Lumpy:*plays with rubber ducky*

Cub:I best baby ever!*sees a bazooka and plays with it*

Everyone:Awwwww

Cub:*accidentaly shoots Giggles with bazooka*

Giggles:*dies*

Foxxy:FINALLY!We can move one to the next letter!

**CartoonLover1234**

**Dares:**

**Flaky:become a sexy vampire!**

**Evil:become emo and cut your wrist no matter what!and let Flaky drink some of it...**

**Flaky:sing Rubiks cube by athlete.**

**Splendont:Kiss Flaky!**

**Truths:**

**Giggles:Did you sleep with everyone?**

**Evil:why do you kill?**

**Flaky:Do you love Flippy?!**

**Flippy:Do you love Flaky!?**

**Splendont:Did you like the kiss?**

**PS:I am NOT a fan of SplendontxFlaky!**

Everyone:Woah

Foxxy:Well,looks like CartoonLover1234 also one of their OCs on my show!Dont worry,she will be seen in the next ,I just LOVE running this show!

Cuddles:But can at least ONE of us run the show?!

Foxxy:You said one of US!I am part of the us and I am running the show!

Cuddles:I WANNA RUN THE SHOW!

Toothy:NO ME!

Everyone:*eager to run the show*

Foxxy:OK!OK!FLAKY WILL RUN THE SHOW!

Flaky:YAY!

Everyone:*glares at her*

Flaky:OK*looks at letter*Oh,I have to become a sexy vampire,BRB!*runs off to change*

Giggles:*to Petunia*What does BRB mean?

Foxxy:You guys act like teenage girl,yet you cant even break a simple teenage girl code!BRB means '**B**e **R**ight **B**ack'!

Giggles:Ohhhhhh!

_10 minutes later..._

Flaky:*comes back in a vampire costume and sees Cuddles running the show*Hey!Wasn't I supposed to run the show?

All Guys:*nosebleed at seeing Flaky's costume)

Flaky:*runs up stage and kicks Cuddles out the window*

Cuddles:*after falling a few feet,he finnaly hits the ground*I'm OK!

Flaky:Anyways,Evil,answer the question.

Evil:Mondo Media made me that way.

Foxxy:Now THATS what I call an alliteration!

Giggles:Whats an alliteration?

Flippy:You ask too many questions!

Foxxy:Check the dictionary for alliteration!

Giggles:OK.*runs off to check dictionary*

Flaky:*blushes*And yes,I DO like Flippy..

Flippy:Of course I love Flaky!We've been dating since the first time we layed our eyes on each other.

Flaky:We have?

Flippy:Of course we have!

Foxxy:We have missed some of the dares!

Evil:*cuts wrist,puts blood in cup and gives it to Flaky to drink*

Flaky:Uh,thanks.

Evil*smiles*

Flaky:*throws cup out window*

Flaky:I'm not in my singing mood.

Splendont:I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!

Foxxy:Kiss Flaky you idiot!

Splendont:Ok,Ok!

Shifty JR:I'm still here!

Splendont:*kisses Flaky*

Flaky:*doesn't enjoy it*

Giggles:No,I dont sleep with everyone!

Splendont:I hated that kiss..

Foxxy:Looks like thats all for stay tuned to next chapters of The ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE GAME!Hey,thats a good name for this game..

Sniffles:HEY!THAT RYHMED!

Foxxy:*shoots him in head with paintball gun*I KNOW taht name and game ryhme mr. Know-It-All!Your not the ONLY person witrh a brain!Anyways,stay tuned everyone!*turns off camera*


	4. Continual of the drama

**Back to the show!**

* * *

Foxxy:Welcome back to the ULTIMATE HTF TRUTH OR DARE GAME!Today,we have a new welcome...

*car crashes through wall*

Foxxy:Krystal...

(Note:Before Foxxy became the way she was,me in HTF was actually a white fox that was also named had blue-violet I'm kind of lucky I changed her,or else CartoonLover123 would think I was stealing their character!)

Krystal:Hi people!*jumps out of car**stares at Disco Bear,Splendid and Sniffles*

Krystal;I LOVE SNIFFLES!*hugs Sniffles*I HATE DB AND SPLENDID!*slaps tham*

Foxxy:Warning!Noone is allowed to dare Krystal for the next 2 chapters.

**Nevermindspirit**

**Dares:**

**Evil:Kiss Flaky in any cute way you know**

**Flippy:Fight Evil**

**Nutty:Eat cake**

**Cuddles:Do the caramelldansen and put it on the internet**

**Handy:Kiss Petunia NOW!**

**Petunia:make cake for Foxxy and clean all her stuff**

**Everyone:Make Foxxy fly :D**

**Truths:**

**Evil:Do you like Flaky?**

**Flippy:whats your last name?**

**Flaky;WHY ARE YOU SO CUTE?!O3O**

**Cuddles:Why do you like giggles?**

***gives everyone a cookiie and leaves***

Everyone:Thx,Nevermindspirit!*eats cookies*

Foxxy:Ok,Evil,do your part.

Evil:Why me*kisses Flaky then goes to wash his mouth*HER MOUTH STINKS!

Flaky:*cries*

Flippy:*comforts her*Now I have TWO good reasons to fight Evil!

Flippy n Evil:*fights*

Foxxy:While thier fighting*gives cake to Nutty*

Nutty:THX!*eats cake then turns into a huge tornado,sucking up everything in the room*

Pop:*in a news report*I would like to report a MASSIVE tornado going on in a room where people are trying to play a game of WERE ALL GONNA DIE!*turns off report*

_After tornado accident..._

Foxxy:*with messy hair*Cuddles...

Cuddles:Fine*does the caramelldansen**puts it on youtube*

Handy:*kisses Petunia*

Petunia:*makes cake for Foxxy*

Foxxy:Thx!*gives some to everyone including Petunia*

Everyone:Thx,Foxxy!

Petunia:*cleans Foxxy's stuff*

Flaky:Now let's make Foxxy fly!

Foxxy:REALLY?!It's like Nevermindspirit is a spirit who watches me everyday!I have always wanted to fly,oh I wish this was real life!

_After making Foxxy fly.._

Foxxy:THAT WAS AWESOME!

Evil:I don't like Flaky dat much,but I do like EVIL Flaky.

Foxxy:Your wish is my command!*snaps fingers and Evil Flaky appears*

Scarlett(Evil Flaky):Where am I?

Evil:Your in my heart*kisses Scarlett*

Foxxy:Alright,break it up!

Flippy:My last name is,um,I don't have one.

Russell:Flippy I don't have 's a strange name.

Foxxy:*hits him on the head*YOU IDIOT!HE MEANT HE DOESN'T HAVE A LAST NAME!

Russell:oh

Flaky:I'm cute because mondo media made me that way.

Cuddles:I like Giggles because she is cute and beautiful

Giggles:Awwwwww*hugs Cuddles*

Foxxy:Ok,on to the next letter.

**Happytreefriends**

**Lammy:Kiss Toothy on the lips for 5 minutes**

**HTF girls only:Turn evil and kill your lovers**

**Evil:Come to my house and kill my brother**

**Truths:**

**Toothy:Did you enjoy the kiss?**

**Handy:Why dont you have arms?**

**Petunia:Are you in love with Giggles?**

**Giggles:are u a slut?**

**Lammy:Do you like Toothy?**

Foxxy:Wow

Lammy:I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!

Foxxy:You heard Happytreefriends,kiss Toothy on the lips for 5 minutes.

Lammy:Fine.*kisses Toothy on the lips*

_5 minutes later..._

Lammy and Toothy:*die of lack of air*

HTF girls:*turn evil*

Flaky:*holds a knife above Flippy*I'm sorry.*stabs Flippy in the head*

Giggles and Petunia:*kills Cuddles and Handy*

Lammy:*kills Mime and Nutty*

Mr. Pickles:GO LAMMY!

Evil:*goes to random house*

*Scream is heard*

Evil:*covered in blood*I'm done.

Foxxy:Toothy,did you enjoy Lammy's kiss?

Toothy:*is still dead from lack of air*

Foxxy:Oh yeah.*brings Toothy and Lammy to life*

Toothy:WAFFLES!

Everyone:e.o

Toothy:...I LOVED IT!*kisses Lammy*

Handy:Well,when I was 5,my parents took me to the zoo.I pretended to be a lion tamer and stuck my hands inside a lion the lion ate my hands parents rushed me to the nearest doctors didn't have any spare arms,so all they could do was bandage them up.

Foxxy:Well,THAT explains ,are you in love with Giggles?

Petunia:NO WAY!

Foxxy:Giggles?

Giggles:No.I'm not a slut even though I cheat on Cuddles a lot.*covers mouth*

Everyone:Le gasp!

Cuddles:HOW COULD YOU?!*cries and cries*

Foxxy;Oh,don't cry!*hugs Cuddles*

Cuddles:*hugs Foxxy*

Giggles:NOOOOO!*cries*

Foxxy:Well,YOU were the one who cheated on poor your crying!*snorts*Lammy,do you or do you not like Toothy?

Lammy:Um,I do a little.

Foxxy:GET THE LIE DETECTOR!*random dark purple hand gives her Lie Detector*Ok,Lammy,tell the truth or this thing will electrocate you!*puts it Lammy*

Lammy:I like Toothy a little.*is electrocated*OK!I LOVE HIM!

Everyone:LE GASP!

Foxxy:Well,people,thats all for ya next time!*camera goes off*


End file.
